Talk:Day 7: 6:00am-7:00am
Main image How about something besides Jack for this one? --Pyramidhead 10:19, 19 May 2009 (UTC) : Yeah I am kinda thinking it shouldn't be a Jack image. I realize Jack is the main character, but he's appeared in like half of the main images this season. It'd be nice to have a little more diversity in them. And I'd argue Kim's storyline was definitely the focus of this episode, plus Renee being in there is a bonus (she's been in all 24 episodes and has only appeared in a single image). SeanPM 19:53, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I was thinking one along Olivia's storyline. This is were it really kicks off for her even though the season is about over. : : Reverted to established version File:7x23n.jpg. It should be noted that the image with the chip being handed over is a dark blur on the four different default browsers I looked at the page with. It's a bad choice for new visitors to look at who are using darker screens. UPDATE: Willo has brought to my attention that his original image choice was reverted earlier. Everyone should note that the episode guide writer and main image contributor has the first pick. So, to be clear, the choice for the main image goes to Willo by default, and any other alterations without consensus can be summarily reverted/rolled back. 01:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) For what it's worth, IMO it might be nice to have something other than Jack for the image, just for Variety's sake, and he wasn't a huge focus of the episode. 07:44, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with 67.175. It wasn't a major focus and we have so many Jack main images. I suggest 7x23n or the one with Olivia and Ethan. --Mstouffer 10:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Almost over half of Season 7 is Jack images. I strongly think the image needs to not be the Jack one! -- 10:41, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Is that enough consensus to remove Jack? 18:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) It should be enough since mostly everyone agrees on it. Lets see what the admins say. --Mstouffer 19:53, 20 May 2009 (UTC) : "Mostly everyone" ... who? Willo needs to weigh in. Additionally, the two Ethan Kanin images available are depressingly boring. The other one isn't usable given image contrast issues that alot of browsers will face. We need more options if this is going to change. Finally, I don't quite follow the concern about Jack being in too many images. He is the main character, after all. 03:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) My thoughts are that, quite frankly, no one has posted a dynamic and interesting image. I understand the desire not to have Jack Bauer as the main image for two episodes in a row, but, quite frankly, no one has posted what I would consider to be a suitable replacement image. We should not replace it for the sake of replacing it, we should replace it because there is a better image. If it's really such an issue, I'm sure I can find a good image. Certainly better than people standing in a room. Willo talk 03:44, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :And here we go. Some better choices, in 300 and 150 pixels, because those are the sizes they appear on the site most commonly. :: :: :: :: :I still like the one I chose originally, and I think the reasons for changing it are misguided at best, but if we have to change it, it should be one of these images before anything else that has been suggested. Willo talk 04:07, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I would vote for the first or second one you posted. But that's just me... also, I must say, the third one is really nice and crisp as well! TiredAlex 04:33, 21 May 2009 (UTC) : Do you prefer any of them to the current main image posted? :: : Willo talk 07:50, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I do actually prefer the Kim stuff only because as someone above was saying, we have so much Jack and the Jack plot wasn't the main plot of the episode really. But again, that's just me. Specifically, I like the first one for it's sort of action elements, but the third one is really nice quality. And it also has some action, I suppose. Also I don't mean to be rude and hope I don't seem rude by questioning the choice that was made! So I'm hoping some other people chime in. TiredAlex 22:51, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I like the Jack picture, but I do agree that the Kim plotline was very important. If we settle for a Kim picture, I like the one where Sarah is holding her. Thief12 22:54, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::I too like 7x23main3.jpg (the one where Sarah is holding Kim). It's nice and crisp, colorful, looks great in thumbnail form, and it summarizes what this episode was about (that it was Kim-centric). SeanPM 01:09, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I agree, the Kim being held one is great and crystal clear. 05:31, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : My pick would be 7x23n at the very top of the page. Without Kim, they wouldn't have gotten as far as they are now. Plus it is important that we have one of Renee since she appeared in every single episode even though she wasn't a major focus in this epsiode. Either that or the one where she is being held but that wouldn't be my first pick. --Mstouffer 10:55, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I like the Kim/Renee image that Mstouffer just talked about. It shows the progress that Kim made like allowing the FBI to kill Sarah, killing Bob, and now using her knowledge from CTU to help the FBI. Kim used to be naive and laid back but now she is overly prepared and ready. I think that shows a lot of importance in this episode. -- 11:46, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: So what's the final verdict? How do we reach a conclusion? 22:18, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Bueller? Bueller? 01:11, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :: My vote is that we leave it alone or go with the Sarah-holding-Kim-at-knifepoint image. All the others are exceedingly boring (just people standing around, requiring lengthy explanations why it "should" be considered notable) or much too dark to see on default browsers. 05:15, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Voting Below please vote for your choice for the main image. They have been given names to make counting the votes quick and easy. I suggest we use the same rules as Featured articles. The top nominees are: * A''': It is a unique and different look at Jack, and by far the most memorable moment of the episode. There is not an interesting enough Kim image to replace it with at this time, that actually shows her overcoming her recurring victim status clearly. * '''D: I do think we should have more variety than just Jack, and this photo is lovely quality clear and has action. 22:14, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * D': I agree that is a very well composed image and is a memorable moment. A better shot may be found but I definitely think this one would be more than adequate for the main image. It is a striking shot and captures a key moment in the episode. Another reason why I feel it would work is that if you look at the Season 7 page with this image as the one for 6am-7am it works a lot better; the image above has the focus on the left and this is on the right and so balances it out. This, I understand, is not a primary focus but I think should be taken into consideration, and simply supports my first point. 'SignorSimon talk '' 22:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * '''D': I have to agree not only because of variety and because it's a nice image, but also I think it was just a more pivotal moment in the episode. TiredAlex 22:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) * Torn between A''' or '''D: Both are sharp-looking with striking images of key moments. Thief12 00:23, 26 May 2009 (UTC) * D''': As much as I love the image for '''A, this episodes overall focus was on the Kim storyline and I think the main image should reflect that. It's also a nice change from all of the blue-colored main images. SeanPM 00:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ---- Jack grabs a scalpel and quickly dispenses of the two med techs before''' slitting the doctor's throat.''' you get it wrong, Jack grabbed doctor's neck to strangle him with a sound of bone broken while Jack's on drugs.